The New World
by Sherry Kurobara
Summary: 15 tahun setelah SAO diselesaikan. SAO survivor telah memilih jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kazuto berhasil mengembangkan dunia yang baru untuk kekasih hatinya, Asuna. Bersama Asuna, Yui, dan Sachi, mereka akan mengembangkan dunia lagi.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter #1 : Prologue

"Bos!" seru seorang pegawai pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Transfer data telah mencapai 80%. Dipastikan akan berhasil!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. '_Akhirnya… akhirnya penantiannya telah berakhir. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, _my Love_… Aku akan membawakan sesuatu yang sangat kau cintai ini._'

"_Transfer complete_!" seru pegawai tersebut.

"_Open data_!"

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas cahaya muncul. Warna putih berkilau. Cahaya itu mulai membentuk tubuh seorang anak-anak. Saat mulai jelas, terlihat senyuman lelaki itu tanda ia sangat puas.

Anak itu membuka matanya dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki berkacamata dan berambut hitam di depannya.

"Papa…"

Lelaki itu tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya dan langsung memeluk tubuh anak kecil itu. "Yui…"

"Papa… _thank you for converting me in this real world_…"

Seluruh pegawai yang terlibat dalam transfer data itu tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau transfer data ini berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"_Hooray_!" seru seluruh pegawai.

_Asuna… Aku telah berhasil membawa Yui ke dunia ini… Aku akan segera kembali ke rumah. Aku akan membawa Yui juga…_


	2. Chapter 2: The 15th Celebration

Chapter #2: 15th Celebration of SAO's Cleared

Lima belas tahun berlalu sejak _game_ Sword Art Online telah diselesaikan. Kini banyak sekali _game_ VRMMORPG dan semakin canggih dan sekarang tidak ada batasan antara dunia nyata dengan dunia virtual. Kedua dunia itu seolah-olah menjadi satu.

"Papa!" seru seorang gadis kecil pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Ada apa, Sachi?"

Laki-laki itu adalah Kirigaya Kazuto. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia selalu memakai baju hitam. Gadis kecil yang ia panggil Sachi adalah anak perempuan dari Kazuto dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ia memberikan nama Sachi karena ia ingin mengenang Sachi, perempuan yang terbunuh di dalam _death game_, Sword Art Online.

"Mama dimana?"

Kazuto tersenyum. Anaknya ini benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat _chestnut_, matanya, bahkan wajahnya.

"Mama sedang berbelanja dengan Yui."

"Yui _Onee-chan_?"

"Benar. Papa yakin mereka akan segera datang."

Lima menit setelah itu, benar kata Kazuto, kedua orang tersebut datang.

"_Tadaima_, Sachi-_chan_, Kirito-_kun_," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat chestnut.

"_Okairinasai_, Mama, Yui _Onee-chan_…" seru Sachi sambil memeluk ibunya.

Yui, gadis berambut hitam itu langsung memeluk Kazuto. "Papa, Yui hari ini sangat senang! Mama mengajakku ke supermarket, mall, dan lainnya!"

"Senang mendengarnya, Yui."

"Kirito-_kun_, apakah ada masalah?" kata wanita itu setelah melihat tumpukan kertas di meja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku seperti itu, Asuna? Kazuto. Ka-zu-to."

Wanita itu, Asuna, tersenyum malu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa untuk memanggil Kazuto dengan nama Kirito.

"_Hai hai_, Kazuto-_kun_," kata Asuna membenarkan panggilannya. "Jadi? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengecek beberapa dokumen perusahaan."

"Padahal kau kan sedang libur. Setidaknya nikmatilah liburanmu, Kazuto-_kun_."

"Walau aku libur, setidaknya aku ingin mengurus sedikit perusahaan…"

"Terserah deh…" Asuna melihat ke arah dua anak mereka. Yui dan Sachi sedang bermain bersama. Walaupun sebenarnya, Yui bukanlah anak mereka, tetapi seorang Al, mereka tetap memperlakukan Yui seperti anak mereka sendiri. "Kazuto-_kun_… kau berhasil mengembangkan dunia virtual dengan menyatukan dunia ini dengan dunia virtual. Kita bisa terus hidup bersama Yui."

"Kau benar. Ini berkat The Word Seed yang diberikan Kayaba. Akhirnya kita bisa terus bersama…"

"Papa, Mama," panggil Yui, "Bukankah kalian ada pertemuan dengan beberapa SAO _survivors_ di tempat Agil-_san_?"

"Gawaaat!" seru Asuna. "Ayo kita bersiap, Kazuto-_kun_!"

"Oke. Yui, Sachi, ayo cepat!"

"_Hai_, Papa!"

Sachi menggunakan _dress_ santai berwarna biru muda sedangkan Yui menggunakan _dress_ putih. Asuna menggunakan _dress_ putih selutut dan Kazuto menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Asuna, Kazuto, dan Yui menyadari bahwa warna pakaian mereka mengingatkan pada hari-hari lama mereka di Aincrad. Sachi yang tak tau apapun hanya terdiam.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat dan sesampainya di kafe milik Agil—Dicey Café— mereka disambut dengan meriah.

"Kalian benar-benar sangat lama, Kirito, Asuna-_kun_!" kata Klein.

"Kami sampai menunggu kalian hingga lima puluh menit!" itulah yang diucapkan Lisbeth.

"Kirito-_san_, kami telah menunggumu." Ini yang pertama kali diucapkan Silica. Tampaknya Silica bersama Pina, naga kecil berwarna biru miliknya.

"Karena tokoh utama kita sudah datang, ayo kita rayakan hari kebebasan dari SAO ke 15!" seru Agil dan diikuti oleh seruan semua orang.

Mereka—SAO _survivors_—langsung merayakannya dengan makan dan minum-minum. Asuna dan Kazuto hanya duduk di sofa dan hanya memandang pada sekumpulan orang yang bersenang-senang. Bahkan kedua anak mereka pun ikut bersenang-senang.

"Asuna-_san_, Kirito-_san_."

Keduanya melihat ke arah sumber suara. Yang mereka lihat adalah seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan di sampingnya.

"Thinker-_san_, Yulier-_san_, _ohisashiburi desu_," kata Asuna pada kedua orang itu.

"Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bahkan sepertinya kalian tidak pernah _login_ ke ALO lagi."

"_Gomen_, _gomen_… Seperti biasa, aku selalu sibuk mengurusi _virtual-real world_." Kirito seperti biasa, hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sangat hebat, Kirito-_kun_, menggabungkan dunia virtual dan dunia nyata," puji Thinker.

Kazuto hanya memberikan "haha" dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa Asuna-_san_ tidak login lagi?" tanya Thinker.

"Aah… itu karena seseorang sering lupa dengan istirahat dan makan juga harus menjaga anaknya yang sifatnya benar-benar seperti ayahnya," Asuna agak mendelik pada Kazuto.

"Hoi, hoi, Asuna, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk membiarkanku saja bila kau tidak senang? Dan aku yakin Sachi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu dengan membiarkan Sachi menjadi petarung dalam _game_ seperti dirimu?"

"Ma, mau gimana lagi, Sachi berhasil menguasai semua _skill_ yang aku ajarkan padanya dan sifatnya benar-benar mirip denganku untuk beberapa alasan."

"_Ano nee_, Kirito-_kun_… Itulah sebab aku tidak suka Sachi memiliki kemampuan sebagai _swordman_ seperti dirimu."

"_Ano saa_…" Yulier menghentikan perdebatan sepasang suami istri terhebat itu. "Aku rasa Sachi menyukai dunia Virtual."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," ucap Thinker dengan santai. "Kalian ingat bukan kalau kami mempunyai anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun?" Asuna dan Kazuto mengangguk. "Dia juga sangat menyukai dunia Virtual. Dan kami baru-baru ini mengetahui bahwa Rei dan Sachi adalah teman di dunia Virtual. Rei mengatakan bahwa Sachi sangatlah kuat. Kami penasaran dan kami _login_ tanpa sepengetahuan Rei. Kami melihat kemampuan bertarung Sachi."

"Kami sangat terkejut, Sachi memang benar-benar mirip Asuna-san, tetapi gaya bertarungnya dan juga sifatnya, benar-benar mirip Kirito-san," lanjut Yulier. "Sebenarnya aku masih bingung, Sachi itu Undine atau Spriggan?"

Yang dimaksud Yulier adalah Sachi di dalam VRMMORPG Alfheim Online. Undine adalah ras dengan kekuatan penyembuh, sedangkan Spriggan adalah ras dengan kekuatan ilusi. Asuna adalah seorang Undine dalam ALO dan Kazuto adalah seorang Spriggan dalam ALO.

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Lalu menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Sachi bukanlah Undine maupun Spriggan. Dia itu salah satu Sylph," jelas Kazuto dengan senyuman kecil. Ia tahu mengapa Yulier bingung Sachi berasal dari ras apa karena sepertinya ada kerusakan pada sistem data Sachi.

"_Maji_!?"

"Tentu saja. Kami juga awalnya mengira _character_ yang digunakan Sachi eror atau ada suatu _bug_. Tapi setelah diteliti oleh Kazuto-_kun_, tidak ada kerusakan data apapun." Asuna tersenyum pada kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira hal ini! Sachi di dalam ALO berambut biru kehijauan, dengan mata biru dan pakaian berwarna hitam. Sayapnya bahkan hitam. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kalian berdua – Asuna_-san_ dan Kirito_-kun_ – adalah player terkuat yang pernah ada di dalam ALO juga SAO, bahkan di _game_ manapun, kalian berdua tidak tertandingi. Tidak heran kalau anak kalian sangatlah kuat."

"Juga anti-sosial," kata suara seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tua.

"Oh, Lisbeth_-san_, kau benar juga," timpal lelaki berambut hitam dengan bandana di kepalanya yang berwarna merah manyala.

Lisbeth dan Klein mulai menyudutkan Kazuto dengan berbagai sifat jelek Kazuto selama Kazuto di dalam SAO.

"_Moo_… _Don't bully Kazuto-kun again_, Rika, Klein-_san_." Asuna berkata seperti itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Seberapa pun ia tidak menyukai ide Kazuto untuk menjadikan Sachi sebagai _swordman_, ia masih tetap mencintai suaminya itu.

"Seperti biasa… Asuna akan selalu membela Kirito-_kun_ meski yang ia lawan adalah sahabatnya sendiri," kata Lisbeth dengan senyuman.

"Rika!"

"_Hai_ _hai_, Asuna-_sama_…" kata Lisbeth dan ia beralih pada manager kafe itu. "_Sake_."

Manager dengan badan besar dan berkepala botak itu mengerutkan alisnya. Bisa-bisanya seorang perempuan memesan _sake_ ditambah ia sedang hamil.

"Aku pasti akan dibunuh suamimu kalau membiarkanmu minum _sake_, Lisbeth-_san_," ucap Egil sambil mendelik pada Klein.

Benar. Lima tahun yang lalu, Rika—a.k.a Lisbeth—menikah dengan Klein, pengguna katana itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung anak mereka yang pertama.

"Mungkin ini sudah terlambat," kata Kazuto pada kedua pasangan itu, "Selamat atas anak pertama kalian, ah maksudku calon, Klein, Liz."

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggil kami dengan nama itu, Kirito?" tanya Klein.

"Aku juga harus mengatakan hal itu, Klein. Kau tetap memanggilku Kirito."

"_Datte_… Kirito itu kependekan dari namamu kan? **Kiri**gaya Kazu**to**."

"Karena itulah, jangan memanggilku dengan Kirito, tapi Kazuto. Masa bertarung Kirito sudah selesai, sekarang Kazuto-lah yang akan menggantikannya untuk merubah dunia Virtual."

"Benar, masa kita untuk bertarung sudah selesai," Asuna membenarkan perkataan Kazuto. "Sekarang, kita hanya bisa men-_support_ anak-anak generasi sekarang yang akan meneruskan perjuangan kita. Semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tergantung pada anak-anak itu."

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Asuna-san." Keiko—a.k.a Silica—datang mengampiri mereka. "Aku… Masa dimana Silica bertarung bersama Pina sudah selesai. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tenang. Walaupun begitu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku merasa kehilangan akan masa-masa itu. Sampai akhirnya Kirito-_san_ berhasil menggabungkan dunia virtual dengan dunia nyata. _Arigato_, Kirito-_san_." Keiko tersenyum sembari menatap wajah Kazuto. Ia mengelus Pina yang berada di pelukannya.

Kazuto membalas senyuman Keiko. Ia sangat tahu kalau siapapun di dunia ini, pasti menginginkan dunia virtual itu nyata. Seperti dirinya san Asuna saat beberapa tahun setelah SAO terselesaikan, mereka sangat kehilangan Yui. Bahkan Kazuto merasa semua pedang kendo terlalu ringan. Karena dulunya ia memakai Elucidator yang beratnya tidak bisa dikira-kira.

"_Minna_… Aku sangat ingin berterimakasih pada kalian," kata Kazuto yang mengambil perhatian banyak orang. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan SAO karena kalian mendukungku. Aku bisa membuat dunia ini menyatu karena perasaan kalian yang ingin bersama. Karena itulah, aku menyampaikan terimakasih banyak."

Para SAO _survivors_ tersenyum dan ada juga yang tertawa.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membantumu, _Black-Swordman Kirito_," kata Thinker dengan senyuman.

"Kau telah melakukan semuanya dengan tenagamu sendiri, Kirito," Inilah yang diucapkan Klein.

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan untuk Kazuto. Kazuto tidak pernah menyangka ini dan ia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Asuna, yang ada di sampingnya, menggandeng tangannya dan menenangkannya.

"Papa… Mama…"

"Oh, Yui, Sachi, ada apa?" tanya Kazuto.

Kedua anak perempuan itu tersenyum. Walau Yui adalah seorang Al, Sachi sudah menganggap Yui sebagai kakaknya.

"Kami punya permintaan."


	3. Chapter 3: Yui and Sachi's Wish

"_Onegai_?"

Yui tersenyum. "Benar, Papa…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Asuna penasaran.

Seluruh SAO _survivors_ kembali pada kesibukan mereka. Makan-makan, minum-minum, dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

Yui membisiki Kazuto, sedangkan Sachi membisiki Asuna. Setelah mereka mengetahui permintaan kedua anak mereka, mereka jadi _speechless_.

"Yu, Yui… a,a,a,apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kami menginginkan adik!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Ucapan itu membuat teman-teman mereka ikut _speechless_. Bahkan ada yang sedang meminum jus, tetapi tersedak begitu mendengarnya.

Asuna, yang masih tidak percaya, terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak mereaksi apapun dari ucapan Yui dan Sachi.

"Hoo hoo… _naruhodo_, _naruhodo_…" Klein mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"A,apa maksudmu, Klein?" tanya Kazuto dengan tergugup.

"Kalian berdua…" Rika agak jengkel pada sahabat dan suami sahabatnya ini. "Kalian belum pernah mencoba memiliki anak lagi kan?"

Kali ini, Asuna langsung tersadar dan wajahnya memerah. Kazuto tergagap-gagap. Ia tak pernah menyangka kedua anak mereka meminta sesuatu yang sangat memalukan di depan semua orang.

"Rika!" Asuna, yang masih memerah wajahnya, memarahi Rika.

Rika menyadari Asuna yang sangat malu itu. _Then she tease Asuna more than before_.

"Ayolah, Asuna… Sampai kapan kau dan Kirito membuat Sachi dan Yui menunggu untuk mendapatkan adik lagi?"

Keiko, yang sampai saat ini belum menikah, hanya bisa _mangap-mangap_. Membicarakan tentang memiliki anak di depan banyak orang sangat membuatnya malu.

"Ma, ma, masalah ini, tolong jangan diungkit disini!" kata Asuna mengambil alih karena Kazuto benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Hehe… Asuna…" Rika mendekati telinga Asuna dan berkata, "Kau harus membujuk Kirito untuk membuat anak lagi, Asuna. Kalau kau berhasil melakukannya dan berhasil hamil, aku yakin Kirito akan sangat senang."

Asuna berkedip berkali-kali dan mulai mencerna perkataan Rika. Wajahnya mulai merah padam. "RIKA!"

Dari dulu, Asuna hanya ingin ia, Kazuto, dan Yui hidup bersama. Ia dan Kazuto sudah resmi menikah dan kini memiliki seorang anak, hanya saja ia masih tetap ingin bersama dengan Yui, jadi Kazuto berusaha menciptakan dunia yang tanpa batasan antara _virtual_ dan _reality_. Begitu berhasil, Kazuto mentransfer Yui ke _reality_. Kehidupan bersama itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Asuna.

Akan tetapi, di dalam lubuk hati Asuna, ia sangat ingin memiliki anak dari Kazuto. Memang dia sudah memiliki satu anak dari Kazuto, yaitu Sachi, tapi tetap saja ia sangat menginginkan anak dari Kazuto lagi.

"Kazuto-_kun_… katakanlah sesuatu!" seru Asuna membangunkan Kazuto yang masih setengah tidak sadar.

"Asuna…" Dan percayalah apa yang dikatakan Kazuto selanjutnya. "Mari kita buat anak lagi untuk Sachi dan Yui!"

Dengan suara lantang, Kazuto mengatakan itu. Semua orang langsung terdiam. Asuna benar-benar _speechless_ menghadapi suaminya yang sering sekali ceplas-ceplos. Kalau Kazuto mengatakan itu di rumah saat hanya ada dia dan Asuna, Asuna tak akan marah. Ia akan menyetujuinya. Tapi ini di depan banyak orang. Hampir semua SAO-_survivors_ yang diundang dalam acara ini, dan yang datang ini mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kazuto.

Asuna, saking malunya ia menarik lengan Kazuto dan lengan Sachi keluar dari Dicey Café dan meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih _speechless_.

"Kami akan pulang. Terimakasih atas pestanya." Asuna mengatakan itu dengan wajah marahnya.

Semua masih tetap terdiam. Lalu mereka tertawa. Mereka tidak pernah mengira, _Yuusha_ yang menyelamatkan mereka dari _Death Game_ dan Idola mereka di _Death Game_ itu sangat lucu kalau mereka bersama.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Rika dan Klein bersamaan.

Di lain pihak, di mobil Kazuto, Asuna memajukan bibirnya dan terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa di dengar.

"Asuna…"

"…"

"Asuna, dengarkan aku…"

"…"

"Asuna! Tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Apa!? Apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu, Kazuto!?"

Kedua anak mereka—Yui dan Sachi—diam saja karena mereka takut dengan Asuna yang sedang marah. Memang sangat jarang untuk melihat ibu mereka marah karena Asuna lebih sering tersenyum dan sangat mencintai keluarganya, tapi bila sudah berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang juga melibatkan Kazuto, ia akan benar-benar marah.

Wajah Kazuto mulai menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Asuna yang dengan dalam mode marah. Ia menyukai istrinya yang sering tersenyum dan caranya mencintainya.

"Aku… aku akan ke Amerika besok." Itulah yang terucap dari bibir Kazuto.

Dunia di sekeliling Asuna menjadi sangat gelap. Yui dan Sachi sangat kaget dengan pekataan ayah mereka. Tidak biasanya Kazuto akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri.

"Ke- ke- kenapa?"

"Sebuah perusahaan di Amerika ingin mengadakan kerjasama dengan kita. Mereka ingin mengembangkan _virtual-reality world_. Dulu aku hanya mengijinkan _virtual-reality world_ dioperasikan di Jepang saja, tetapi mereka benar-benar memaksaku hingga aku menyetujuinya."

"Ta-ta-tapi… kenapa harus besok?"

"Aku harus segera kesana, Asuna… Kau mengerti kan. Asuna?" Kazuto mengatakan hal itu sambil mengendarai mobil _Jazz_ hitam miliknya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu, Kazuto-_kun_!" Asuna memutuskan sepihak. Membuat Kazuto terkejut dan membuat mobilnya sedikit oleng.

"Asuna! Kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku!" Kazuto berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya kembali. Untunglah di jalan ini tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku… HARUS ikut denganmu, Kazuto-_kun_!" Asuna menekankan kata harus di dalam ucapannya.

"Sudah kubilang kamu tidak bisa ikut, Asuna!" seru Kirito dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Asuna. Dia… jujur saja, sangat takut dengan suaminya yang sedang marah itu.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku, siapa yang akan menjaga Yui dan Sachi? Siapa yang akan menggerakkan perusahaan ketika aku pergi? Kalau kau ikut, apakah menurutmu Yui dan Sachi senang?"

Sachi dan Yui belum pernah melihat ayah mereka yang sangat marah itu. Sebenarnya Yui pernah melihatnya, saat ia menjadi Mental Health Counseling Program. Ia melihat Kirito yang marah dan menghabisi monster sendirian. Jujur saja, Yui juga sangat ketakutan.

"Lalu siapa yang bisa mengurusi dirimu, Kazuto-_kun_? Kau tidak pernah peduli pada tubuhmu sendiri. Siang malam hanya bekerja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Asuna…" Wajah Kazuto mulai melembut. Ia tahu kalau istrinya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita kau tinggal hanya untuk pergi bersamaku ke Amerika yang sebenarnya bisa kulakukan sendiri."

"Papa… Mama…" Yui memanggil orangtuanya itu karena ia tahu sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ada apa, Yui-_chan_?" tanya Asuna pada anaknya itu.

"Aku… aku pikir kalian bisa ke Amerika. Kami akan menginap di rumah Sugu-_obachan_. Ya kan, Sachi?"

"Iya! Aku sangat ingin bermain dengan Himeka, Mama!"

Sekedar penjelasan. Himeka yang maksud oleh Sachi adalah anak dari Suguha dan suaminya, Shinichi Nagata. Mereka menikah 3 tahun setelah Asuna dan Kirito menikah.

"Kalian yakin akan tinggal bersama Suguha-_chan_?" tanya Asuna meyakinkan anak mereka.

"Asuna!" bentak Kazuto. Sepertinya Kazuto tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Kazuto menepikan mobilnya dan mulai bicara. "Aku sangat tidak setuju, Asuna…"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu hanya merepotkan Sugu. Sugu memiliki anak dan suami yang harus diurusnya, aku merasa tidak enak dengannya karena beban tanggungannya akan menjadi 2 kali lipat."

"Tapi Sugu-_obachan_ bilang boleh, Papa…" ucap Yui. Kazuto benar-benar lupa tentang Yui yang bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain tanpa melihat orang itu. Seperti telepati. "Dan ia sedang menunggu kami. Kami akan menginap di rumah Sugu-_obachan_."

Setelah berdebat sedikit dengan anaknya—Yui—Kazuto akhirnya mengijinkan kedua anaknya untuk menginap di rumah adiknya—Suguha. Kazuto mengantar mereka berdua ke rumah Suguha dan meminta maaf kepada Suguha karena merepotkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-chan_… Aku tau masalah pekerjaan _Nii-chan_, jadi biarlah Yui dan Sachi tinggal bersama kami. Himeka benar-benar merindukannya," kata Suguha dengan senyumannya. Perempuan berambut hitam itu menurunkan anaknya dan membiarkannya bermain bersama Yui dan Sachi.

"_Nii-sama_, percayakan saja Yui dan Sachi pada kami," kata lelaki berambut coklat. Shinichi Nagata, suami dari Suguha mencoba meyakinkan kakak iparnya.

"_Nee-san_ akan ikut bersama _Nii-chan_ kan?" tanya Suguha kepada Asuna.

"Tentu saja! Kalau Kazuto-_kun_ dibiarkan, ia pasti tidak pernah istirahat ataupun makan," jawab Asuna.

Kazuto hanya bisa memandangi Asuna dengan agak jengkel. Ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Memang dia lebih muda 1 tahun daripada Asuna, tapi bukan berarti ia akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berpamitan dan segera menuju rumah mereka. Suasana di mobil tidak begitu enak jadi Asuna berkata, "Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang. Tiket pesawat untukku akan segera aku persiapkan. Besok aku akan ikut bersamamu, Kazuto-_kun_."

"…"

"Kazuto-_kun_?"

"Terserah padamu."

Asuna tersenyum. Kazuto sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Asuna langsung mencium pipi kiri Kazuto setelah mendengar ucapan Kazuto.

"A-Asuna?"

"Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku, Kazuto-_kun_. _Aishiteimasu_." Asuna tersenyum kembali. "Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu begitu kita sampai rumah."

Kazuto penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Asuna, jadi dia tetap diam saja. Sesampainya di rumah, Asuna turun terlebih dahulu dan masuk ke rumah, sedangkan Kazuto memarkirkan mobil di garasi.

Kazuto masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari keberadaan istrinya tadi. Asuna, benar-benar mengejutkan Kazuto, sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Amerika. Kazuto jadi bertanya-tanya, kapankah istrinya mau mengatakan yang dimaksud hadiah.

"Asuna?"

"Hadiahnya nanti ya, Kazuto-_kun_. Aku ingin mempersiapkan semuanya jadi besok kita tidak ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tiket?"

"Tentu saja! Aku meminta bantuan dari Kakak. Dia sudah mendapatkannya. Baru saja ia menelponku."

"Aaah… apa yang akan kukatakan pada Kakakmu kalau kita bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, Kazuto-_kun_… Akulah yang memintanya."

Dan… mereka kembali pada persiapan barang-barang mereka.

Jam 19.30…

"Fuuh… akhirnya aku selesai. Kazuto-_kun_, kau sudah siap semua?"

"Aku sudah dari kemarin, Asuna…" jawab Kazuto dengan santainya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali?"

"Kita di Amerika berapa hari?" tanya Asuna tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kazuto.

"Sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari."

"_Jaa_… Kita akan di Amerika selama 2 minggu."

"Hah?!"

"Kita akan berbulan madu lagi, Kazuto-_kun_…"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena bulan madu kita sebelumnya gagal. Dan ini nanti akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk…"

"Untuk?"

Asuna menelan ludahnya. "Untuk… me, me, me, mem… buat anak…"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Delapan detik…

Sepuluh detik…

"HAH!?"

Wajah Kazuto dan Asuna memerah. Kazuto tidak pernah menyangka kalau istrinya akan meminta hal yang sebelumnya sangat tidak ia suka (karena Kazuto mengatakannya _di depan_ teman-teman seperjuangannya).

"A, a, a, a, a, a, a, apa maksudmu, Asuna? Mem… mem, membuat anak…?"

"Kazuto-_kun_… kau mau membuatku malu? Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi! Po, pokoknya aku sudah mengatakannya dan aku sangat menginginkan kita melakukannya. TITIK!"

"Bu, bukankah tadi kau tidak setuju?"

"Aku tidak setuju karena kau mengatakannya di depan banyak orang. Sebanyak 2.000 orang mendengarnyaaaa!"

***Siiing*** Hening seketika.

"Asuna…" Kazuto membuka mulutnya. "Ki, kita akan melakukannya malam ini!"

Asuna melongo. Sekaligus malu tingkat dewa.

"Ka, ka, ka, Kazuto-_kun_!?"

"Kalau kau menunggu pekerjaanku selesai di Amerika, aku yakin kita akan melakukannya sangat terlambat. Aku ingin mendapatkan anak secepat mungkin, Asuna…"

"Ka, kau sudah mendapatkan anak dariku, Kazuto-_kun_."

"Maksudku anak yang ke tiga, Asuna…"

"A, a, a, a, aku… Aku akan menerimanya, Kazuto-_kun_…"

"Asuna…"

Kazuto menghampiri Asuna dan dengan lembut ia kecup bibir Asuna.

"Kazuto-_kun_…"

Malam itu, mereka melakukan _'pembuatan anak'_ dan harus lembur. Bukti cinta dari dua insan itu, akan muncul dengan sangat segera.

**Maaf telat **_**update**_** cerita ini. Sherry terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah. Maklum, mau penjurusan~**

**Daaan…. Karena Sherry sudah meng-**_**update**_** cerita ini, **_**please**__**Review**_**! **_**Yoroshiku**__**onegaishimasu**_**~ karena Sherry masih **_**newbie**_** dalam penulisan fanfict. Jadi kalau ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengerti, maafkan Sherry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sherry Kurobara**


End file.
